


Homemade

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas, Danny makes Isaac a homemade present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr asking for mahealahey + scarf.

Isaac sat on Danny's bed as his boyfriend went through the small pile of presents near the desk. He found the one he needed and sat down next to Isaac, handing it over with a kiss.

"I hope you like it," Danny said, setting his hand on Isaac’s knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I made it special for you."

"A homemade gift?" Isaac said, giving the present a light shake, trying to guess what it was before he even opened it. He started to open it before stopping and looking up at Danny. "Is this the thing you were trying to hide from me a few months back?"

"Just open the present, Isaac," Danny said, before dropping his head and mumbling, "And please don’t laugh at how hideous it came out."

Isaac lifted Danny’s chin and gave him a soft kiss. “Nothing you give me could ever be hideous Danny.”

Danny gave a shy smile. “We’ll see.”

Isaac returned his attention back to the present and ripped the wrapping paper off it. He smiled and held up a black and dark blue knitted scarf. “You made this?”

"Yeah."

"Danny, this is awesome," Isaac said, wrapping it around his neck before leaning over and giving Danny a kiss. "Thank you. I love it. And I love you." He gave him another kiss before pulling back and grabbing the present he brought with him. "Okay, now it’s your turn."


End file.
